Connection lost
by KingdomHeartsFrantic
Summary: Chaud is called to the Official's HQ about a new evil group known as: CONTROL. But he has no idea what he's getting into. This is my first attempt at a fan fiction, so don't be surprized that it sucks. For all those wondering Tom is not me and is not base


**Chapter 1: Journey through the undernet**

Bring bring. Came the sound of an official's PET on the desk next to his bed. He woke up with a fright to the sound of one of the PET's spectacular functions. He looked over to the side of his bed. He saw that the handheld had turned itself on and his Net-navi had woken up as well.

"It's a phone call master Chaud," came the voice of the Official's navi

"Thanks Protoman," responded Chaud. He picked up his PET and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked

"Chaud," came a deep voice on the other end

"Sir," Chaud responded

"Chaud we need you down here at HQ," the man told him "There's a very important mission we need you for, we've sent a chopper to pick you up. It'll be there soon"

"Yes sir," responded Chaud. The man on the other end hung up.  
"Was that the boss?" asked Protoman

"Yes," answered Chaud "We're needed again, come on Protoman"

"Yes sir," responded Protoman.

Chaud went over to his wardrobe and got out his normal clothes. He changed out of his pyjamas and into them. He walked outside his home, looked up and saw the chopper in the sky. They let down a rope ladder and Chaud grabbed on to it and climbed up. He got into the chopper and they were on their way to the base. As Chaud looked over the sea he could only think one thing: This mission would be a tough one, could he even do it alone.

"Did they tell you?" asked Chaud

"Tell me what sir?" asked the pilot

"The mission," Chaud told him

"Sorry sir," responded the pilot "The sir the information was classified"

"Typical," Chaud thought out loud

"You'll have to wait till we get there," the pilot told him. After a few hours Chaud could see the base. The chopper landed outside it. He got out and was greeted by two men.

"It's good to see you sir," one of them told him

"Save the introductions for later," Chaud told them "Let's get down to business"

"He's right," the second man told the first "Follow us Chaud"

They took him inside the base, across a long hall and into an elevator. One of them took out a key card and out put it into a slot under the buttons. He them pushed a button with the number 52 on it. The elevator started going up and up, further and further.

"Floor 52, aye?" asked Chaud

"Yes sir," answered the man who put his key card in.

"Must be important," Chaud said to them

"It is sir," the second man told him

"Good," responded Chaud. Ding. The elevator stopped at the 52nd floor. The two men took the young official down the hallway and to a door with the number 52 on it. One of them opened the door.

"Right through here sir," he told Chaud

"Thanks," Chaud said as he walked into the room. The man closed the door as Chaud went in.

"You wanted to see me sir?" asked Chaud to a man sitting in the dark at the other end of the table in the middle of the room.

"Yes," the man answered "Sit down Chaud". Chaud sat down in the first available seat.

"Listen Chaud," the man told him "We have a big mission on our hands, usually we'd send someone a bit… older but we know how good your Net battling skills are"

"I do have a good reputation," Chaud responded

"Indeed you do," continued the man "Chaud we have learnt of a group known as CONTROL. They have hidden behind the WWW and Gospel and Nebula for a while now, but now they have decided to show their faces. They have set up a meeting of their navis in the Undernet. We need you to learn of their plans"

"That doesn't sound too hard," Chaud told him

"Trust me on this fact Chaud," the man explained "This group is twice as strong as the WWW, Gospel, and Nebula put together, just learn of their plans then report back here. Understand?"

"Yes sir," Chaud answered

"Good," responded the man "Talk to the man in the room across from here. He'll let you jack into the PC in there; it should take your navi to an area outside the Undernet. Head for Undernet 3, that's where they will be meeting."

"Understood," Chaud told him. He got up and left the room. Just like he was told, he walked across to the room across the hall from the one he came from.

He walked in and was greeted by a man at the desk in front of him.

"You must be Chaud," he said "Hello I'm Thomas, but you can call me Tom"

"Hello Tom," responded Chaud "Let's cut the small talk OK, show me where I jack in"

"Yes of coarse," Tom took him over to the PC behind his desk "Jack your net-navi in here and it will take you to an area outside the Undernet."

"Thanks," said Chaud "You ready Protoman?"

"Ready when you are sir," answered Protoman

"OK," Chaud held up his PET "Jack in! Protoman! Execute!" He pulled out a long cable from the PET and plugged it into the PC.

Protoman was sent out of his PET, through a stream of data, until finally he got to the internet area outside the Undernet. He could see a navi waiting outside the entrance to the Undernet; he walked over to talk to him.

"Are you Protoman?" asked the navi

"Indeed I am," answered Protoman

"I am Tom's navi," explained the navi "I was told to give you this." He handed Protoman a strange earpiece.

"Attach this to you're helmet," Tom's navi told him "It will allow you to communicate with your operator while you're in the Undernet. It will be very hard to communicate without it."

"Oh yes I forgot," Tom told Chaud back in the real world. He handed Chaud a similar earpiece.

"Keep it on at all times," he told him

"OK," responded Chaud, he the earpiece on his right ear.

"OK Protoman," he told his navi "Onwards to Undernet 3 now."

"Right," answered Protoman

"See you around," said Tom's navi

"Yeah see ya," responded Protoman. He continued into the Undernet.

It was a dark place in the Undernet. It was filled with dark navis, dark viruses, and dark and leftover bits of data. A normal navi would normally be deleted within minutes of arriving, but Protoman was no normal navi. He made his way carefully through the first area running into virus encounters nearly every step, but thanks to his handy built in Wide Sword and Chaud's great use of battlechips he got through. When he entered the second area he could see an injured navi on the ground. He ran over to him to see what happened.

"Are you OK," asked Protoman

"Y-yeah," responded the navi

"What happened?" asked Protoman

"A d-dark navi," answered the navi

"Was he with CONTROL?" asked Protoman

"Wh-who are control?" asked the navi

"CONTROL could be big trouble if we're not careful," answered Protoman "Did you get the navi's name?"

"D-D-DarkMega!" answered the navi  
"DarkMega!" asked Protoman in shock

"Y-yes," answered the navi, he fell back and stopped moving.

"It's too late for him Protoman," Chaud told him "Find out what's going on"

"Yes sir," responded Protoman

"Heheheheheh," mumbled Tom from behind Chaud.

Protoman continued through this cursed place fighting virus after virus after virus. Soon he finally came to Undernet 3; he looked around for CONTROL's meeting. He couldn't find them. He continued onwards, after a few minutes of walking he found their set up meeting point, but when he arrived he was shocked at what he found. He saw some navis he never thought he'd see again. He saw Colourman, Freezeman, Flashman, Shademan, and the darksouls of both him and Megaman: DarkMega and DarkProto. In the middle of them he could see a face he REALLY didn't want to see again. The face of the navi Bass. He could see Bass' evil glare from miles away. He knew because he could see Bass' eyes, Bass was glaring at him.

"Protoman, nice of you to join us," said Bass

"Bass!" yelled Protoman "What's going on!"

"Don't worry," he told him "You won't be around to experience it!" Suddenly Tom's navi appeared in front of Protoman.

"Please let me take care of this one master," Tom's navi told him "Let me prove my loyalty!"

"Fine," answered Bass

"Master?" asked Chaud

"That's right," answered Tom "Now say goodnight!"

"cough cough," Chaud had been sprayed with sleeping gas

"Master Chaud!" called Protoman. Just then Tom's navi attacked Protoman from behind with a Long Sword, knocking him out.

"Good job Tom and navi," said Bass "Now over right the computer system!"

"As you wish… my master," responded Tom.


End file.
